A content-addressable memory (CAM) is a type of computer memory that can be used for certain high speed searching purposes. Compared to computer memory such as random access memory (RAM) in which a user supplies a memory address and the RAM returns a data word stored at that address, for a CAM, a user typically supplies a data word and the entire CAM is searched to determine if that data word is stored anywhere in the CAM. If the data word is located, the CAM may return a list of one or more storage addresses where the data word was found, and may also return the data word, or other associated data.